


Tfw no gf

by locusdesperatus



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 03:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8694799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locusdesperatus/pseuds/locusdesperatus
Summary: oh boy





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [immortalbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/immortalbears/gifts).



In his defense, it really could have been anyone. The reds and blues knew not to sneak up on him, and he doubted the federal soldiers could if they tried. So it was only natural that Washington's first response to having his shoulder touched was to spin around and sock the person in the face.

 

“Oh god! I'm so sorry!” He took Locus’ hand, pulling it away from his nose so he could see the damage. Washington poked at it gently, checking to see if it was broken. Locus had come to him unarmored, a sure sign of trust, and the first thing Wash had done was give him a nosebleed. 

 

“Hello, Agent Washington.” Locus deadpanned. “I see you didn't get the amount of sleep I recommended.”

 

“You're not my doctor.” Wash grumbled, handing Locus some tissues from his desk. He watched the mercenary wipe away the blood leaking from his nose.

 

“Perhaps not, but I do know a thing or two about how lack of sleep degrades efficiency on the battlefield.” Locus kept pressure on his nose while he spoke, and it took every ounce of Wash's frayed self control not to laugh at the nasally quality.

 

“What do you suggest then, doc?” He asked, humoring his companion. He was reluctant to admit that they had grown close. Even more reluctant to admit how many times they had fallen into bed together.

 

“Well,” Locus tossed the tissues into a wastebasket. “Seeing as how you are too stressed out to sleep on your own, I recommend that you spend the night in my quarters.” He took a few steps forward, backing Wash into his desk.

 

“Okay, so I'll see you at like 2100.” Wash bargained, glancing down as Locus hooked his fingers under the plating of his chest armor.

 

“It's 2300.” Locus met Wash's gaze, and with his face so close, Wash couldn't help but admire his grayish blue eyes, flushing a little when Locus caught on to his staring.

 

“Fine.” Wash gave in, letting Locus lead him away from his piles of paperwork. They were quiet as they walked to the base, except for the quiet hum Locus let out when Wash reached over to loosely hook their fingers together. Not that either would admit it, of course.

 

“I want to try something a little… different.” Locus announced once they were in the safety of his quarters. 

 

“Oh? I always knew you were kinky.” Wash teased, flopping onto the neatly made bed. He squirmed around, earning a mildly irritated look when he messed up the bedspread. “Do you want me to call you daddy this time?”

 

Another, more irritated look had Wash snickering to himself. 

 

“No.” Locus knelt on the bed, looming over Wash and quieting him. “I want to make you cum until you pass out.”

 

“Oh.” Wash reached up, sliding his fingers under the hem of Locus’ shirt. They drifted over his stomach and up towards his sternum, pulling the shirt up with them. “And how are you going to do that?”

 

Locus held up two fingers with a smirk. Wash eyed them for a moment, seemingly unconvinced. 

 

“Only two? Come on…” Wash pouted. He pulled Locus’ shirt off, raising his arms as he was in turn divested of his own clothing. Locus leaned forward, pressing messy kisses to the clusters of freckles dotting Wash's shoulders and chest. He received a flick on the ear for his troubles.

 

“Impatient.” He grumbled.

 

“Maybe I just want your cock _that_ badly.” Wash teased.

 

“That is unfortunate. Because I doubt you will be getting it tonight.” Locus said smoothly. He reached over to the foot locker beside his cot, pulling out a bottle of lube.

 

“You'd better not use gun oil on me again.” Wash warned. “I might punch you. Again.”

 

“Hm.” Locus tugged at the remainder of their clothing, setting it neatly beside the cot. Wash rolled his eyes, flexing his toes to hide the spark of nerves creeping up on him. He shivered when Locus touched his sides, running his hands over his skin.

 

“Hurry up.” Wash complained. Locus arched an eyebrow, but complied, moving between Wash's legs. He motioned for Wash to raise his hips before sliding his pillow beneath them. “So what exactly are you going to do to me?” Wash asked again.

 

“I'm going to massage your prostate.” Locus grabbed the lube once more, squirting a generous amount onto his fingers.

 

“Oh boy, I guess I can skip that part of my next checkup.” Wash mumbled, jerking a little when Locus pressed a finger to his entrance. Forcing himself to relax, Wash fluttered his eyelashes at the intrusion. He cautiously rocked his hips back against Locus’ finger, looking for that little edge of pain. Locus crooked his fingers just a little, and Wash winced. There it was. He let it pass, going still as Locus started moving gently. He was incredibly patient, more patient than Wash could ever be. Wash hummed as he started.to grow hard from the stimulation. He ran a hand through his hair, making another pleased noise to let Locus know he was enjoying himself. 

 

“I'm going to add another finger.” Locus warned him. Wash nodded blindly, spreading his legs a little more to encourage his partner. Locus added a little more lube before easing in his middle finger beside the first. He let Wash adjust, staring at the beautiful red tint on his cheeks.

 

“Okay. I'm good. Move.” Wash announced. It was a little too soon for Locus’ taste, but he obeyed, with gentle rocking movements. Wash groaned quietly, liking the push and pull he felt. Locus rested his free hand just above Wash's hip, rubbing his thumb soothingly over the skin there. He crooked his fingers downward, pressing deliberately against Wash's inner wall. 

 

“Oh.” Wash whispered, jaw going slack. Locus had indeed found his prostate. He started to move the tips of his fingers slowly back and forth over the spot, careful not to apply too much pressure. Wash groaned as Locus kept up the movement, sending a flood of heat from his groin up to his cheeks. He shuddered, reaching down to curl one hand around Locus’ shoulder. The other was balled into the sheets, messing them up further.

 

“You're beautiful.” Locus murmured, leaning forward to press soft kisses to Wash's stomach. He sped up the movement of his fingers just a little, and Wash cried out, digging his nails into Locus’ back. He shook through a dry orgasm, moaning when Locus didn't stop moving inside him.

 

“You were… serious, then.” Wash panted. He loosened up his fingers, not even feeling a twinge of guilt when he saw the angry red marks disturbing Locus’ shoulder. Locus hummed in affirmation, moving his free hand to stroke up and down Wash's spread thighs. He glanced up at the ex-freelancer, noting with delight how a lightish red flush had spread from his cheeks to his chest.

 

“Ahh…” Wash let out another breathy noise and Locus pressed his fingers in just a little harder. He spotted the pre-cum smeared on Wash's stomach, holding back a groan at the sight. A little awkwardly, Locus leaned forward, lapping gently at the fluid. He groaned against warm skin when Wash tugged roughly on his hair, asking for more. The tugs got more insistent, more desperate as Wash orgasmed again, twitching and bucking up against whatever parts of Locus he could reach.

 

“Oh, _god_.” Wash groaned. He trailed off into a whimper when the feeling subsided and he was left with the steady rhythm of Locus’ fingers again. His breath came in short pants, and Locus shushed him when he noticed. Wash whined as Locus left open-mouthed kisses across his stomach, narrowly avoiding Wash's cock.

 

“Yes?” Locus asked when Wash yanked on his hair. He smirked when Wash glared at him between sinful noises.

 

“Fucking tease.” Wash cussed. He knocked his head back against the pillow when Locus swallowed him down, apparently wanting to make up for the teasing. “God, you can ta-” Wash groaned loudly when Locus pressed hard against his prostate, apparently not in the mood for dirty talk. He let out a string of noises at the dueling sensations, not caring when he realized a little bit of drool had escaped the corner of his mouth. The pressure on his prostate was good, able to push him to orgasm, but Locus’ mouth on his cock was better. The two combined were something out of one of the cheesy erotica novels Wash read in secret. 

 

“God, Locus, I’m…” Wash trailed off, hips twitching minutely. He yelled wordlessly when Locus took the words as a cue to deepthroat him. Wash dug his nails into Locus’ neck as he orgasmed once more, nearly choking his partner when he bucked upward. He fell flat against the sheets, moaning quietly.

 

“Wash?” Locus asked, voice a little rough from their play. It made Wash smile, reaching over to touch Locus reassuringly.

 

“I don't think I can walk.” Wash announced. He watched Locus rearrange himself so they could both fit on the bed. It was quite the chore, especially since Wash was determined not to give up the middle of the bed. When Locus settled beside him, Wash tutted at the sight of the red marks on his neck and shoulders.

 

“They're fine.” Locus insisted. He winced when Wash ran his thumb over one. “I like them.” He took ahold of Wash's hand before he could inspect more of the damage, pressing kisses to each knuckle. 

 

Wash grew steadily more lethargic as Locus continued with the affection, placing kisses on his palm, wrist, and inner forearm. By the time he got up to the shoulder, Wash was asleep. Locus sighed, shifting a little. His own erection demanded attention, pressing against the fabric of his boxers. It throbbed in time with the scratches Wash had left on his torso.

 

“Damn it.” Locus whispered. He pushed his boxers down, wrapping a hand around his length. Wash made a purring noise in his sleep, startling his partner. Locus groaned as he pressed his face lightly against Wash's chest. He didn't want to wake him, but he was starting to get a little desperate. Locus pressed his fingers to the scratches on his neck, stifling a loud moan. Heat flooded his groin, and he shuddered. Wash shifted beside him.

 

“Mm… Locus…” Sleep talking. An adorable, sometimes creepy, habit. Wash mumbled incoherently, turning his face into the pillow. The sound of Locus’ name was enough to make the mercenary bite his lip. He rocked forward into his hand, arching his back as he orgasmed. He sprayed semen across Wash's stomach, leaving a little bit of a mess. Locus was positive he would regret that in the morning, but when his body finally started to ache in exhaustion instead of arousal, he could not bring himself to care.

**Author's Note:**

> locus-desperatus.tumblr.com


End file.
